


Agony

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Sad Ending, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape-centric, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Severus allowed himself a moment to grieve for everything that had tumbled down to disaster that evening. He has known it was coming, but the anticipation could only make such a thing worse...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Snape videos on YouTube, made myself cry after watching sad fmvs and promptly wrote this.

It felt like he was being pulled apart at the seams. Despite his best efforts, despite all the sacrifices he had made, Severus was barely clinging on as he tried desperately to find a way through the tangled chaos of danger his life had become.

To see such a condemning look in thosegreen eyes, reminded him of another time in the past, where it was not Harry looking at him with such disgust but lovely Lily. His first and only friend. It took everything he had to keep his iron face and not break down sobbing, but he could not rest now.

His smoky form shot through the window, shattering the glass in a cascade as he made his escape, fleeing from the attacks of Minerva, which hurt almost so badly as it had with Harry. She was not a true friend, but he had come to be secretly fond of her and he knew that the gentle caring Minerva has given him was no longer reachable, another destruction caused by this impossible situation he had found himself in.

Reaching his childhood home in Spinners End, Severus allowed himself a moment to grieve for everything that had tumbled down to disaster that evening. He has known it was coming, but the anticipation could only make such a thing worse. His face grew wet with tears as he forced himself to move purposefully, to take assessment of what he had and eat a bland meal, the only thing he could force down his throat.

He found no easy rest once his head laid against the pillow and instead was held captive by the torment of his memories and thoughts until he could sort his mind into order again. It was the only way he managed to continue on, for if he allowed himself to properly live, then he would break and fall and then the war would be lost. He had no choice for rest or comfort, the only thing Severus could do was keep moving and hope that someday it would end. For now, there was only one path and the true battle was only beginning.


End file.
